Two Brothers and a Rat
by MysticSorceror
Summary: Yuki feels depressed after his and Machi's last fight but it's such a nice surprise when he realizes that Ayame is in his house. Oneshot


**One Short – Dealing with Slight Writers Block**

**Fruits Basket – Natsuki Takaya**

The dry air settled in the rat's room as he lay under the covers, it had been such a short time since he and Machi had had that fight but it seemed like forever. He didn't really understand what had caused it but maybe that was because he had tried to chase it from his mind. His eyes drifted to the ceiling, another day? Had another day arrived and then after that? God...it never ended did it? Did anyone even need him anymore or want him here? Covering his blood-shot eyes he attempted to remember exactly what it was that had made Machi slap him like that. He couldn't grasp it but...

"Ototu-chan!" a voice boomed to the side of him and Yuki groggily closed his eyes, groaned and burrowed his face under his pillow, if he ignored the noise it would go away right? Yet..it continued, "My, my this room is quite an eyesore, a disaster more like it...there are no feminine touches and all of these papers on the ground, well it's going to need some refurnishing since it seems barbaric, but don't fret your Onii-san will do that for you. Now," he rested his head on his hand conjuring up images of how it would all come together.

Yuki looked into the pillow, he wanted to throw that damn snake out of his house but then again, Aya did have the third key. "Don't you have your store to--"

"Ah alas, if not for Mine my store would have needed to be shut for a day, still, fortunately I have you." He still stared around and caught sight of a small cage at the far side of the room, a pet? Yuki had a pet? Crouching down he stared at the small grey rat curled up in the corner. Sticking a finger in he attempted to stroke it, it continued to sleep. "Ah hello there little one..."

Yuki grumpily pushed himself up and stared across at Aya who was sticking a finger into the cage, this way annoying two rats at once, definitely something a snake would do. "Don't touch her like that," he muttered walking over to Aya and staring at the ground.

"Her?" Aya blinked, his eyes widening, "Why my dear brother you have selected a concubine how wonderful..." he grinned softly and Yuki stared at him. Running a finger along his chin he realized that he had stubble there, he hadn't shaved in about a week come to think of it. He hadn't actually spoken to anyone or really gotten out of bed come to that.

"It's just a..." he leaned his head back, "Machi calls her my companion since I would get lonely by myself, she saw me looking at them once and...god damnit, why are you even here?" he growled, his hair beginning to get in the way of his eyes.

"That is of no matter," The long white haired man commented making hand gestures to prove his point, before Yuki could stop him Aya had opened the cage and was holding the curious rodent in his hands. "Hello there, why I must style you something to we--"

"No." Yuki shook his head, holding a hand out to retrieve the small animal, "Give me her Nii-san."

"But she's so adorable," Ayame pressed his hands close to his face as he stared at the small animal, her wide eyes surveying the room for a place to run to and all of a sudden dashed up Ayame's arm and into Yuki's palm. Sitting back he laughed softly, "Let me guess! Her name is Tohru!"

The college student blinked in surprise, his cheeks turning red before stroking the rat behind her ear, "No it's not, her name is Mochi...Machi named her..." he bowed his head and directed Mochi into her cage. He inhaled deeply and looked right at Aya, "So why are you here Nii-san?"

The snake bowed his head and then replied weakly, "I was worried about you. I care about you."

Yuki turned his foot awkwardly, so he really had come on a good note, without knowing what else to say the rat closed his eyes, "Thanks Nii-san, I guess I care about you as--" he looked up to find that Aya wasn't there anymore and spun around.

"Put her back in her cage!" he laughed as Mochi started to lick Ayame's nose. So maybe there were other people who needed, who wanted him to live.


End file.
